The invention relates to a fixture arrangement for a seat, in particular for a vehicle seat and a method for mounting a fixture arrangement.
A fixture arrangement for a seat, in particular for a vehicle seat comprises usually two fixtures being in each case arranged laterally on the seat and via which in each case a seat element is connected with a backrest element such that an adjustable inclination of the backrest element is possible. If the fixtures are formed as so called locking fixtures, then the fixtures have to be brought for an adjustable inclination from a locking or snapping position into a release position.
The locking fixtures comprise usually two fixture parts, which on the one hand are mechanically fixed to the backrest element and on the other hand to the seat element and are pivoted against each other. For interlocking in the locking position usually locking elements are provided. These are for instance movably mounted in radial direction on the one fixture part and are moved against the second fixture part into a locking position. In the locking position toothings of the locking elements and the second fixture part interlock for instance with each other. For unlocking the locking elements are withdrawn in radial direction so that the toothings are being disengaged and a rotational movement of the two fixture parts towards each other and therefore an adjustable inclination is possible. This unlocking is for instance effected by an actuator lever arranged laterally on the seat. Such a locking fixture is for instance described in EP 1 066 170 B2.
For operating the adjustable locking elements usually a driving element is provided, which for instance comprises a cam disc with eccentrically arranged cams and is arranged torque-proofed on a shaft. The shaft is being rotated by the actuator lever. Due to the eccentric arrangement of the cams an operating of the locker occurs into or out of its locking position.
The actuator lever is arranged in a motor vehicle generally outside of the side of the door. On the opposite side orientated to the respective neighbouring seat (driver seat or co-driver seat), the so called tunnel side, is therefore only a fixture without actuator lever arranged. In summary, four different fixtures are required therefore in a motor vehicle, leading to a relative large effort in storage and supply during mounting.
Due to safety related considerations it has to be guaranteed in case of a motor vehicle seat that the two locking fixtures are mounted mostly synchronic to each other, e.g. that they are arranged in case of a defined position of the shaft in an identical locking or releasing position. Simultaneously, however, also the actuator lever should be oriented due to comfort and design considerations in a defined angle position. Due to these requirements the mounting of such a fixture arrangement is connected in comparison with a large effort.
In case of a fixture arrangement with two fixtures known from DE 10 2006 009 715 A1 driving elements of the fixture are connected with each other via a shaft and a bush is positively inserted into a driving element in form of a cam.
A fixture arrangement is known from DE 10 2007 051 842 A1 in case of which similar to the one from DE 10 2006 009 715 A1 a bush in form of a muffle arranged on a shaft is positively inserted into a driving element.
In case of a fixture arrangement known from WO 2004/082981 A1 two ends of a shaft are connected via identical form profile parts by machining pressing-in to a respective driving element of a shaft in order to bring the shaft in a first step into the desired rotational position in respect to the driving elements and only to connect them in a second step to the driving elements torque-proofed.
In case of a fixture arrangement known from WO 2006/105657 A1 a shaft engages positively with driving elements of two fixtures.